Ronald D. Moore
Ronald "Ron" Dowl Moore (born 5 July 1964) is a writer and executive producer on Doctor Who and he is the current Showrunner. Before taking over the show, he was the Chief Executive Producer of Panopticon and a Co-Executive Producer on Doctor Who. He was a writer-producer of several Star Trek series and films, as well as several other science fiction and genre programs such as Battlestar Galactica. Prior to Doctor Who Ron Moore attended Cornell University through the US Navy's Reserve Officer Training Corps program, intending to be commissioned as an officer in the Navy upon graduation, with his ultimate ambition to pilot the F-14 Tomcat. When he was later medically disqualified from flying, that career path was no longer possible. However, while at Cornell, Moore had enjoyed "writing on the side", as he put it, and joined a number of campus literary societies. Star Trek: The Next Generation Graduating with a Bachelor of Arts degree in political science, Moore decided to move to Los Angeles to pursue a career as a writer. His career was initially not doing well, but it was there that he began dating the woman, who he convinced to take him on a tour of the set of the Next Generation's set. He had written a script for the show, which the producers liked enough to actually film. It became "The Bonding", and Moore was soon hired as a staff writer. He remained at that position until the end of the series. He co-wrote 27 episodes of Star Trek: The Next Generation including the series finale, "All Good Things..." for which he won the Hugo Award for excellence in science fiction writing along with Brannon Braga. Moore and Braga also co-wrote two films featuring the Next Generation cast, Star Trek Generations and Star Trek: First Contact. As producer of TNG in 1994, Moore shared an Emmy Award nomination when the series was nominated as Outstanding Drama Series that year. Star Trek: Deep Space Nine After The Next Generation ''ended in 1994, Moore joined the writing staff of ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine as a supervising producer, a post which he held from that show's third to fifth seasons. In 1997, he was promoted to co-executive producer. He is credited as writer or co-writer of thirty episodes of DS9. Moore is something of an innovator in fan interaction via the internet. He regularly ran online chats with fellow fans via AOL during his tenure on Deep Space Nine. Star Trek: Voyager In 1999, after DS9 finished its run, Moore briefly joined the staff of Star Trek: Voyager and publicly suggested he might co-write with his one-time writing partner and Voyager Executive Producer Brannon Braga again. Moore quickly became frustrated by the atmosphere in Voyager's writers' room and left the series after writing one episode and co-writing the story for another; as a result of this experience his relationship with Braga soured for a time. However, the two later recorded a commentary for the DVD release of Star Trek Generations together in which they indicated that any problems between them were now in the past. Battlestar Galactica Following the 2003 two-part pilot miniseries, the re-imagined BSG franchise ran for a four-season television series, starting in 2004, complemented by two BSG TV-movies, Razor (2007) and The Plan (2009), initially receiving accolades from fans of the original BSG movie and series, as well as media outlets, critics, and fans in both the US and the UK. Remarkable also was the backing the re-imagined series received from original BSG''staffer such as veteran actor Richard Hatch (who guest starred as a major character in several episodes), while creator and executive producer of the original series, Glen A. Larson, served as a consulting producer for the entire run of the renewed franchise. The series received a Peabody Award in 2006. Ron Moore won the 2005 Hugo Award for Best Dramatic Presentation, Short Form for writing the first season's premiere episode, "33". It was the second Hugo Award that Moore has received to date, following up from "All Good Things..." In addition, Moore was nominated for a 2007 Emmy Award in the Outstanding Writing For A Drama Series category for writing the "Occupation/Precipice" episode of ''BSG, his first Emmy nomination in thirteen years. Damon Lindelofwas nominated in the same category for co-writing the season three finale of Lost, but both lost to David Chase, who won the award for writing the final episode of the hit HBO TV series, The Sopranos. BSG proved to be so successful that the second season was announced just as the second week's episode of the first season was being aired. The Sci-Fi Channel had even ordered advance scripts for the first six episodes of the second season before it was officially renewed or had even aired in the United States. BSG's first season aired during the same time as Star Trek: Enterprise's fourth season, and BSG received higher ratings even though it was on a cable channel and Enterprise was on a broadcast network. Despite the acclaim, there were die-hard fans of the classic series, who denounced the re-imagined series right from the start, increasingly referring to the re-imagined franchise by the acronym "GINO"–Galactica In Name Only –, and these fans were subsequently joined by others, critical of the later BSG spin-off productions. In this it resembled the fan criticism that befell The Next Generation prior to, and during its first season. Moore himself reacted to this criticism with humor when he made a cameo appearance in the April 2009 episode "A Space Oddity" of the crime series CSI: Crime Scene Investigation – incidentally co-written by his former Next Generation''writing colleague Naren Shankar; the subplot in that episode involved a young director/producer remaking an old science fiction series with a brand new concept, angering fans with Moore, as a convention attendee, being the first person to speak out in order to denounce the remake. Continuing his interest in fan interaction, Moore maintained a blog on Sci-Fi.com in which he answers a multitude of fan questions in unerring detail and attention. He also provided podcast audio commentaries for each episode in which he often mentions his involvement with ''Star Trek and criticisms of what he felt led to its decline. References to Star Trek occasionally appeared in BSG; for example, a hatchway on board the Galactica behind which vital plot movements take place is labeled "1701D". The fourth and final season of Moore's BSG concluded in March 2009. Moore himself made his directorial debut on the fourth season episode, "A Disquiet Follows My Soul." He also went on to write and appear in the finale, "Daybreak." The Sci-Fi Channel announced, already in late April 2006, near the end of the second season, that it was planning on producing a prequel BSG-based TV series named Caprica, detailing the initial creation and revolt of the Cylon robots, and that this new show would also be helmed by Moore, both as writer and executive producer. The series, indeed called Caprica, was eventually produced in 2009, but canceled after its first season in 2010. Work on Doctor Who In 2001, two years before the BSG mini-series, Moore submitted a spec script to the Doctor Who Production Office, where it was received with great interest from incoming Script Editor, Russell T Davies. Davies had been a fan of Moore's work and asked more to further develop the story-line. Eventually, when the story-line was completed Davies brought it to David Renwick who liked it and soon after the four scripts were commissioned. A couple of years later, when Moore had been commissioned for a full series of Battlestar Galactica, he was also offered the position of a Staff Writer for the new season of Doctor Who, under it's new Writer's Room brought in by Tony Redston, the new Producer. Moore debated whether to accept for sometime as he'd have to work on both shows, pretty much equally, and he knew it would be tiring. However, Moore decided to accept after Battlestar collaborator, David Eick, encouraged Moore to take the offer as he promised that he'd do more of the heavy lifting on Battlestar. Moore, as well as fulfilling the role of Staff Writer, managed to pen a story for nearly every season, with the exception of Season 43 (as he decided to focus more on BSG that year). Moore found this process extremely draining but ultimately rewarding. Panopticon In early 2009, the production of Doctor Who's spinoff, Panopticon, was in turmoil as the Show-runner & Producer, David Richardson had left at the end of the previous season and a new Show-runner needed to be found. Marc Platt, the Script Editor had announced his departure after the end of this season and the Julie Gardner Controversy still affected the production staff profoundly. Ira Steven Behr decided to step in and fix the problem and he rung up Moore, as Behr was the show-runner of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and knew Moore quite well. Behr asked Moore to come onto Panopticon however Moore was currently busy finishing up Battlestar Galactica and starting up the spinoff Caprica. Having already experienced just being a Staff Writer and writing one episode a year, Moore declined to become the Show-runner for Series 3 of Panopticon. However, Moore proposed to Behr, that he could come on as Show-runner for Series 4 of Panopticon when Battlestar is completely over and Caprica is up and running for another producer to take over completely as showrunner, with his supervision, for its planned Season 2. In mid-2010, Moore stepped into the Show-runner's role for Panopticon and began pre-production on Series 4. More to be added. Showrunning Doctor Who Announcement On 18th March 2013, Moore, along with Jane Espenson, as one of the new showrunners of Doctor Who following it's return in 2014 for Season 49. The BBC One Controller, at the time, Danny Cohen said: "Ron and Jane will bring a bold new era to such a treasured brand fro the BBC and CBS. It will be both brand new and still very much the same as the previous 50 years." Ira Steven Behr, the Executive Producer of the Franchise, at the time, said: "We went through numerous candidates for the position of Showrunner for Chapter Four, but Ron and Jane were always the obvious choice. They really proved themselves on Panopticon these last few years and we are really excited about what they will bring to the show." Moore himself said: "I want to thank Gary Russell for his brilliance crafting the show since 2007, and I am ready to honour that legacy to the best of our ability. Mine and Jane's version of Doctor Who will be very different but still fundamentally the same show. I can't wait for you to see it next year." Personal Life To be added. Selected Credits Doctor Who As Writer * ''Shattered Lives'' * ''War of the Poplne'' * ''Peace in Our Time'' * ''You Can Only Time Travel Twice'' * ''The Death of Jensen'' * ''Inquisition'' * ''The Camera Never Lies'' * ''Evil of the Gaians'''' (with Robert Shearman) * [[God Save the Queen (episode)|''God Save the Queen]] * ''Destiny of the Gaians'' As Staff Writer * ''Lord President of Gallifrey'' * ''The Order of Rassilon'' * ''War of the Poplne'' * ''Forgotten in Time'' * ''The Siege'' * ''Trust is a Lie'' * ''The Enemy Uncovered'' * ''The Battle of the Strong'' * ''The Resistance'' * ''Peace in Our Time'' * ''The Oncoming Storm'' * ''In the Mouths of Men'' * ''Evolution of the Matrix'' * ''Return to Earth'' * ''Everlasting War'' * ''Auribus Teneo Lupum'' * ''The Winner’s Protector'' * ''May Fortune Favour the Bold'' * ''Behind the Looking Glass'' * ''The Sharper the Knife'' * ''Demons of the Past'' * ''The Noble Sacrifice'' * ''May The Truth Be Damned'' * ''The Confrontation of the Wicked'' * ''The Silurian Awakening'' * ''The Empty Child'' * ''Miasimia Goria'' * ''Wirrn Dawn'' * ''You Can Only Time Travel Twice'' * ''Jubilee'' * ''The Unicorn and the Wasp'' * ''The Scream'' * ''The Abbey of Felsecar'' * ''The Death of Jensen'' * ''Confess'' * ''Hot Air'' * ''Vengeance of the Nimon'' * ''Storm Warning'' * ''In Thy Image'' * ''Burning Books'' * ''Operation Salvation'' * ''Cold Star'' * ''The One Doctor'' * ''Cannon Fodder'' * ''The Whitechapel Murderer'' * ''Inquisition'' * ''The Façade'' * ''Delayed Indefinitely'' * ''The Impossible Planet'' * ''Brave New Town'' * ''The Fight for Survival'' * ''The Eternity Trap'' * ''Mad World'' * ''Masters of All'' * ''The Shakespeare Code'' * ''The Camera Never Lies'' * ''The Great White Hurricane'' * ''Wirrn Isle'' * ''The Book of Kells'' * ''The Ties In Between Us'' * ''Too Smart to Play'' * ''The Harsh Light of Day'' * ''The First Game'' * ''Hark! The Weeping Angels Sing'' *''Checkmate'' *''Broken Shackles'' *''The Silver Turk'' *''The Phantom Doctor'' *''Now Those Days Are Gone'' *''Bigger on the Inside'' *''The Doctor With No Name'' *''The Man at the End of the Street'' *''Evil of the Gaians'' As Executive Producer * ''God Save the Queen'' * ''The Darnley Conspiracy'' * ''At the Tip of Your Fingers'' * ''Tomahawk'' * ''The Food of Love'' * ''Flatline'' * ''Fire and Fury'' * ''Those Who Lead'' * ''The Lady with the Lamp'' * ''One Giant Leap'' * ''The Waters of Mars'' * ''Queen of Nine'' * ''Remnants'' * ''Destiny of the Gaians'' Panopticon As Writer * ''Rapture'' * ''C'est La Vie'' * ''The Condemned'' (with Ira Steven Behr) * ''The Eye of the Storm'' * ''Period of Readjustment'' * ''An Eye for an Eye'' * ''Doctor'' (with Jane Espenson) As Chief Executive Producer * ''Rapture'' * ''Despite the Fear'' * ''The Reasons and the Rhymes'' * ''Out of Sight, Out of Mind'' * ''The Rogue Factor'' * ''Vexed'' * ''The Rules of the Game'' * ''Election Day'' * ''All Tied Up'' * ''C’est La Vie'' * ''The Condemned'' * ''The Eternal Unseen'' * ''Useful Occupations and Deceptions'' * ''Resurrected'' * ''This We’ll Defend'' * ''Folly and Shame'' * ''Vengeance is Mine'' * ''The Hal'' * ''The Stale Alliance'' * ''The Eye of the Storm'' * ''Period of Readjustment'' * ''The Heaven of Invention'' * ''Winter of Discontent'' * ''The Seal of Rassilon'' * ''The Serpent’s Tooth'' * ''Dagger of the Mind'' * [[Vexterminate!|''Vexterminate!]] * [[If Not For Hope|''If Not For Hope]] * ''United We Stand'' * ''An Eye for an Eye'' * ''Home'' * ''Unity'' * ''Earth'' * ''The Ultimatum'' * ''The Values of Freedom'' * ''Put Your Dream Away'' * ''Survivors'' * ''Doctor'' The Elysium As Creator * ''The Promise'' * ''Unalii'' * ''Broken'' * Dawn * Knife's Edge * Breaking Ground As Story Writer * The Promise ''(with Jane Espenson) As Executive Producer * [[The Promise (episode)|''The Promise]] * ''Unalii'' * ''Broken'' * Dawn * Knife's Edge * Breaking Ground Movies As Consulting Producer * ''Doctor Who: Endgame'' As Executive Producer * ''Doctor Who: Genesis'' As Story Writer * ''Doctor Who: Genesis'' Category:Writers Category:Staff Writers Category:Executive Producers